The Power of the Internet
by Kristy101xD
Summary: The internet is a scary thing. It easily corrupts minds. In this case, it has given M'gann an idea. Robin x Kid Flash SLASH


**The Power of the Internet**

(A Robin x Kid Flash fanfiction. Contains slash.)

The internet is a scary thing. It easily corrupts minds. In this case, it has given M'gann an idea. This all happened when M'gann went onto the ever so popular search engine known as Google. She was going to look up baking recipes, but decided against it. She instead typed in her name out of curiosity. She was slightly shocked to find images of her and Kid Flash.

"But isn't he gay?" Megan asked out loud. Realization dawned upon her as she hit her forehead letting out a, "Hello Megan! He never admitted it, I just read his mind." When M'gann (out of habit) read Kid Flash's thoughts one day, all he thought about was a certain raven haired boy. She was reading his mind when Kid Flash was simply just having a practice fight with Robin. The entire time Kid Flash was worrying about hitting Robin to hard or taking the fight too far. Oh, and he was looking at Robin. A lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. M'gann had to stop reading his mind because she rather not have heard about how amazing Robin's ass was.

She went down the page, frowning as she saw more fanart of herself and Kid Flash. She'd say she was bothered by it, because she was, but she decided to do something more productive. She was going to help Kid Flash come out of the closet once and for all! She was getting sick of his flirting on her that he used to hide his secret. She Googled 'Sexy Robin photos' as the page filled with rather revealing pictures of the young boy.

M'gann smiled at the computer screen, a devious gleam in her eyes. She was giddy. She felt great knowing she would be helping out a friend. She printed a few pictures and a fanfiction out as she flew to Kid Flash's room. He and Robin had gone out to do whatever it is human boys do. M'gann didn't really understand the things boys from her planet did, let alone on what boys do on Earth.

She taped the photos all over Kid Flash's wall. She placed a slash fanfiction on his desk. To add a final touch, she even put up a video from Youtube up on his computer screen. She admired her work as she sneaked out of the room, feeling accomplished.

**-Later that day-**

Kid Flash had a great time with Robin. They did guy stuff and as we all know, guy stuff is always fun. They were entering the hide out, laughing and grinning.

"Hey dude, you want to go virtually destroy people?" Kid Flash asked knowing the answer already.

"Like you had to ask," Robin spoke as the both headed towards Kid Flash's room. Kid Flash opened the door to his room.

Prepare for a freak out in five…four…three…two…one…

"WHATTHEHELL?" Kid Flash said as fast as he ran. Robin's eyes were bugging out as he blushed at the shirtless pictures of himself that hung on the wall.

"Um…" Robin was confused.

"I didn't do this!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he rushed to rip off the pictures. As he was doing this, he noticed that a video was up on his computer screen. He clicked play and two seconds into it (after the annoying advertisements were over) He saw a clip of himself and Robin from the News, lovey dovey music playing in the background. The first clip involved Robin coming to his rescue as they both leaped into a window (the building they were going into pitch black), holding each other as they did so. He immediately paused the video.

"We were holding each other for support and we didn't do anything in the building! And I thought I was a pervert." Kid Flash sighed, panic in his voice. He hoped Robin wasn't being freaked out by all this.

Robin observed Kid Flash as he walked around the room (dumbfounded) as he happened to find a piece of paper that had neatly typed words on it. Robin started to read it to himself. He only got to the first paragraph before he slammed the paper down at the desk as his face turned even more red (yes, it is possible).

"I'm not a creep or a stalker! I didn't do this, you believe me. Right dude?" Kid Flash asked, holding back the fact that he liked the photos of Robin a little too much.

"..Right," Robin said, mind still on the story he just glanced at.

"Good, I'm going to kill the person who did this." Kid Flash promised. He said this however while his eyes were glued to one of the pictures of himself and Robin. Robin noticed this as he put two and two together. It all made sense now to him. Robin smirked. All these weeks of Kid Flash acting off was now answered for Robin.

"You know, I think this may be a sign." Robin stated.

"A sign about what? How you have crazy fangirls who enjoy drawing you in sexual poses?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nope. More like a sign telling me that I had the right idea all along."

"About what?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"That you are gay and you like me. I thought I knew you were, but now I know."

"What? No I'm not, man! "

"Oh really now?" Robin asked.

"Yes really!"

"So if I were to show you this," Robin put a picture of Kid Flash and himself kissing right in front of his face, "You wouldn't want it to happen real life?"

Kid Flash looked guilty. Robin snickered.

"You like me. Admit it."

"Fine. I like you. You are awesome. Happy now?"

"I'd be happy if you kissed me."

Kid Flash at first was hesitant (finding it hard to believe his secret was out), but did as the younger boy told. Near the door, M'gann watched. She clapped her hands together in joy for her two friends. They didn't notice her because they were too busy focusing on each other.

She let out a giggle, unaware of the fact she has turned into a fangirl.


End file.
